Canada's Heroic Little Brother!
by KawaiiPandaCat
Summary: Maybe America and Canada didn't always get along. But when Canada gets into trouble... I wrote this with my sister!


Canada's Heroic Little Brother!

America didn't know Canada very well, all he knew was that they were supposed to be brothers and had met a few times. Of course, one of those few times involved America meeting Canada but getting bored of him rather quickly and then soon after forgetting about him.

Britain had recently claimed the other little colony over France which meant he and America would be left alone together. A lot. And frankly, America found him annoying. All he did was bother him to spend time together, in a very whiny way might I add, and lecture him when he was told no.

Now they were outside in some random park. There were very few other kids there and the few that were there didn't care about America and paid no mind to Canada at all.

"You're being so mean..." Little Canada held his baby polar bear close. (These are what America calls lectures.)

"So what? You're being boring." America said this almost instantly.

Canada looked hurt. "I was just telling you about my bear..." Distortion could be heard in his soft voice, but America didn't seem to notice, neither this or the fact that Canada's eyes were becoming wetter.

America yawned. "I'm bored, I wanna go home already." He looked very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very VERY BORED. Yeah, very bored.

Canada sort of scowled at him, but at least he didn't cry. "Fine...I'll go play with someone else."

Britain had already left the two at the park an hour ago, but another hour at least had passed since Canada had gone to find another person to play with. Britain still wasn't back yet, and America was entertaining himself by watching Canada 'try to make friends'.

First, the slightly older colony asked a girl on a swing to play. He smiled at her and really did try. However, she didn't seem to notice him. After that, Canada tried a pair of twin boys who also didn't seem to see him. This went on for a long while until Canada finally sat across the park from America on a swing with a saddened look on his face.

That's when a boy who looked taller then the two brothers combined walked over to Canada. This boy did see him. He didn't ask to play though, instead he roughly snatched away Canada's baby polar bear. Being held by the collar, the polar bear couldn't do much to fight the older boy, and neither could Canada. He jumped off his swing and tried to help Kumojirou (not that he knew his name), but his height was against him.

America, noticing this, ran towards the taller boy and tackled him. The tall boy didn't notice America running towards him in the first place so he went down easily, but sadly, a fight began.

Both boys fighting were kicking and screaming, punching and yelping, until America got punched in the face and thrown back towards Canada. America, not liking this boy anymore then he liked vegetables, was furious. He wiped some blood from the side of his mouth and leaped onto the taller boy. He bit the hand that was holding Kumojirou and the taller boy let go, instinctively nursing his hand.

America took this opportunity to grab the boy's neck and force him to the ground. "Don't hurt my brother." All cheerfulness and any happiness was gone from his voice. All that was left was a cold, stern, and commanding voice.

People started to gather around, not many, but enough go make something out of America and Canada's predicament.

All this while Canada sobbed and tried to hold back his tears. Not only because he hated conflict and whatever came with it, but also because he was happy America came to defend him.

Younger children were led away by their parents, but other children merely watched. Any other adults in the area who noticed anything happening walked away and didn't get involved. One man, however, made his way through the small crowd of children.

Britain pushed his way to the front of the small crowd and beheld the scene before him. He saw America pinning an older boy to the ground and his new colony crying.

"Canada? America!? What do you think you're doing?!" He pulled the younger nation off of the bleeding boy. He looked at America in the face and saw his bloody features.

After all the fighting America ended up having a bloody nose, lip, and Britain could see what looked like blood in the corner of his eye.

"He bullied my brother! He should get what he deserves!" America fought against Britain's grip, but to no avail.

Over the passed few weeks with Canada, the majority of what America did with him was either eating with him or ignoring him. Why was he defending his brother now? Underneath all that ignorance...

Britain seemed to pay no attention to the fact that the bully was picking on Canada. The boy had no right to do what he did but violence was not the answer. He looked at America with an austere expression.

"America, you do not hit. I don't care what matter may have caused this but _this_ was not necessary." In the time of America's childhood Britain tried not to swear, not around his colonies at least. He set America on the ground, still holding a firm grip on his arm, and made him look at the bigger boy who was running from the scene. "Look, see what you've done? Violence wasn't necessary."

The taller boy didn't really have any injuries. He had a bite mark on his hand, but that had nearly faded, and a few bruises on his neck.

America, on the other hand, had a split lip, a bloody nose, and a trickle of blood coming from his eye, pouring down to his jawline.

America ignored Britain and turned to Canada. He managed to free himself from Britain's grip and made his way to Canada's bear. He picked up the bear and held it out in front of him for Canada to take.

"Here you go! The hero saved the day!" America said this cheerfully, his normal personality coming back slowly.

Canada stood up and wiped his tears away. Without saying anything he gently took his bear from America and then hugged his younger brother.

"Thank you." He hoped his hug didn't hurt his brother's injuries.

Britain watched as the whole scene played out and his features turned soft. The bully was long gone by now, probably scared of America, and the other children were led out of the park, leaving these three alone.

When the hug didn't stop, Britain knelt down to the two boys' height, looking much more calm the before.

"Listen, both of you, I didn't mean to yell." Britain put one hand on each boys' shoulders once they broke out of their hug and listened to him. "My meeting is over now. How about we go home?"

"Yeah! We're going to get fed something!" America threw his hands in the air and ran in a circle around Canada and Britain. His personality was back to normal, one hundred percent.

Britain would have asked if America's cuts were okay but seeing him run around gave him his ultimate answer.

"Alright, alright, calm down. You're not eating until we clean up your face." He stood up and held out his hands. America gladly took one, actually gripping most of Britain's arm, and Canada slipped his hand into the other. This, Britain noticed, was the first time Canada had done this since leaving France. Until now he was distant. Was he finally warming up?

And now, if he dare even ask this question that could start a war between the two boys, what should he make to eat?

* * *

 **In this story I wrote as Britain and Canada while my sister wrote as America. Yeah, just so you know who to blame any ooc-ness on... I'll admit, though I love this as much as I love everything me and my sister write together, it's not my favorite. Also, I'm not sure if parks existed back then... Or swings.  
**

 **Feel free to point out any mistakes!**


End file.
